


Your heart for three

by araydre, Fancy_Dragonqueen



Series: To your heart [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Coffee, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Multiple Personalities, No Sex, amazing fanart, araydre, not gay person, surprise person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 02:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13090473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araydre/pseuds/araydre, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fancy_Dragonqueen/pseuds/Fancy_Dragonqueen
Summary: When Brock awakes he want's coffee. Instead he finds Winter. Moving. But there is neither Winter nor Bucky talking back to him. Tony isn't helpful at all.





	Your heart for three

**Author's Note:**

> [Araydre](http://archiveofourown.org/users/araydre/pseuds/araydre)  
>  You're a gem. Beta. Muse. Artist. I can't write without you anymore <3

It was too early in the morning to really function. Like hell Brock knew how Tony and Winter could be awake so early. He was more the lying in bed-type and trying to forget that there was a world outside the warm and soft sheets. Yes he was a soldier, yes he was fearsome, cruel, hated. But damn… He wanted to go back to sleep.  
But no, everyone was up and about and doing things he couldn’t even imagine doing in his wake time. Brock didn’t even know why he kept up with them both. At least Bucky would stay for a little cuddle, but no. Obviously Winter was out and running in the gym because that was something that heathen would do.

Tony too, he was more awake than any of them. Doing things, working his ass off for all the other Avenger who weren’t there. It bothered Brock. He didn’t want to go to Tony Stark the moment Winter suggested him because he thought the place would be containing every Avenger, lounging around and doing whatever heroes wanted to do in their spare time. Donating things perhaps. Doing dishes. Whatever boring bullshit.  
Instead they were alone with Tony for weeks. No one even bothered to phone the man. Weren’t they supposed to be buddies, friends forever and the whole thing? Even in the STRIKE team they were more family to each other than this.

With a slight frown and a curse he managed to get his feet out of the bed, instantly hissing as the cold tiles collided with his bare feet. Fuck Stark. Didn’t he have an underfloor heating or something like that. He was supposed to be rich. If Brock was rich he would buy himself a fucking warm tower with all the damn luxurious features a normal human never needed. It would be so warm he could run around naked all the time if he wanted without fearing to get his toes frozen off.

Brock really knew that he wasn’t a morning person and that he might be slightly cranky after waking up. Mostly after waking up alone and not being warm. Rollins once had the guts to call him a lazy, angry kitten in the morning. Brock didn’t need to point out that he broke Rollins nose for this comment. Not after he told it straight to the whole STRIKE-Team. Way to ruin his reputation as a fearsome commander. His frown deepened as he searched for a pants and a shirt, didn’t matter that the shirt belonged to Tony and was slightly too tight and the pants almost fell off his hip bones because they belonged to Winter. With a yawn he decided against socks, he was no pussy thank you. Still underfloor heating would be nice.

With a big yawn - he didn’t even bother to hold his hand before his mouth there was no one who could see him- he exited the bedroom, making his way into the kitchen where he already could smell the sweet and rich dark gold being brewed. Brock could kill for a coffee right now. His mood getting slightly better he entered the kitchen opened his mouth to great the broad shoulders belonging to a very nice looking person there just to stop in his tracks.

They way he was moving, the way he was holding the cup. His left hand not his right.

“You’re not Bucky.”

The person froze, but didn’t turn.

“And you’re not Winter.”

With a sudden jolt he was awake. Wide awake. This man could be anyone. And he was murderous, knew how to kill. The body was made to kill. It was in his muscle memory. And he was too near to the knives, Brock still unarmed. Because he felt fucking safe in this tower. When did his life became that predictable. They still weren’t safe. Not that Brock had thought about the possibility of another entity in Winter’s body.

The body himself gave a shudder, then a little whine till he turned, mug clutched to his chest and wide desperate eyes fixed on Brock.

“Please don’t kiss me.”

As if he fucking would. This could be a trap but Brock wasn’t that wide awake to deal with it.  
Before he could react, there was another person shuffling their way around Brock, trying to reach the coffee in the imposters hands. Brock needed to use his whole military knowledge and training to grab Tony, shove him behind and try to protect him.

“Don’t. He’s not Winter and not Bucky. Something is wrong.”

“Yes it is. He would have kissed me.” The man wearing their lovers face made a fake gagging sound, maybe it was even a real one and it didn’t help. “Stuck his tongue in my mouth. I’m not fond of men. I like boobs. Really. And neither of you have warm, comfy, squishable boobs.”

Tony behind Brock made a little whiny sound, nuzzled into him and slung his arms around Brocks chest.

“Mhhhh…. warm…. need…. coffee…”

Tony started to plant little kisses on the exposed skin on Brocks neck, trying to distract him to sneak around and get to the coffee.

“Stay away Tony. I’m serious.”

“And I’m serious of not wanting to be kissed by any of you. You can do that with the other two but not with me. But feel free to drink coffee. I have mine already.”

The man in Winter’s body took a step back, showing the half full glass container with more of the black liquid. Brock rolled his eyes at Tony’s needy whine and little bite.

“We don’t know if it’s poisoned.”

“May I interrupt, Sirs. The coffee is indeed not poisoned and safe to drink. Also Master James is a currently appearing more often. If I may say, he presents no danger to any of you.”

“Yeah. Tell em, J. I just want coffee and to watch Lucifer. I’m two seasons behind.”

Brock couldn’t help himself but stare at James, his mind running miles while he tried to comprehend everything involving this revelation. Tony used this distraction to be suddenly in James personal space, cuddling close and totally ignoring the man’s helpless yelp and sneaking the coffee cup out of his hands.

“Coffee or I will kiss you.”

“Please don’t! But…. but gimme at least one sip! Just one! No…. no kissing. You can have all the coffee. Please take it.”

Brock stared at them, not really knowing what to do.  
He choose to sigh and shake his head.

“Fucking to early for that.”

With a frown he made his way to them both, snatching the cup coffee out of Tony’s fingers and retreating to the couch, ignoring both enraged cries and settle for just ignoring everything until he was at least a little bit awake.

With another sigh Brock snuggled up on the couch, his feet tucked under his bottom because seriously, they were freezing. Not as freezing as Tony’s toes. No one on this unholy world could have toes as frozen as Tony. They were ice cubes. And somehow they liked to sneak up on him. Not that he minded at all. Not that he would tell any of them how much he liked that. Still he was only able to cover his light smile with the cup of coffee when he felt the couch dip on both sides, Tony cuddling up on the left and James with a little hesitation on the right.

“So. Lucifer. Never heard of.”

The scandalized gasp almost made him snort into the mug. But only almost. He wasn’t awake enough to function properly and now that he knew that Tony was safe and James wasn’t a threat for any of them he felt the tension bleed out of him. Together with any adrenaline he had stored.

“Lucifer is the best! He’s the devil. Like. Really the devil and he was tired of hell and came to Los Angeles to open a nightclub. He is a suspect in a murder and he helps the detective to solve the crimes. He has a demon bartender and…”

Brock smile widened and he let the babble wash over him. Even if James wasn’t fond of guys this could be something he would describe as nice. It wasn’t just sitting on the couch to enjoy a movie. It was something else.

If there was a third person inside of Bucky and Winter they needed to get used to him. And figuring out what he liked and disliked was the same he did when he first encountered Bucky. It had been strange too, still he had managed it. They had managed it. Tony didn’t seem to be opposed either, more curious, Brock could see the twinkling in his eyes.

James too was unfreezing and babbling more and possibly spoilering everything until Brock shut him up with a “JARVIS, please play season one episode one. Let’s see if it really is that entertaining.”

James tried to protest and defend but was soon mesmerized by the starting scene.  
Brock smiled and laid an arm around Tony who had managed to sneak the coffee, curled around it in a protective gesture. His head was lying on Brock’s leg and he was watching with interest, clearly entertained. Brock couldn’t deny. It was a nice show, funny and light. It was easy to like and some things were clearly hilarious. One episode turned into two, turned into three and soon they were lying on the couch, all huddled together and soon sleeping. Even James who decided that cuddling was okay and wouldn’t make him gay. Brock just shut him up with a light smack on the back of his head and a hushed “quiet” not wanting to wake up Tony. The genius wasn’t sleeping enough and even if they all need less sleep than normal, healthy people probably, it was nice to see him so relaxed. Easy to be lulled back to sleep too by the soft breathing. Finally a morning to Brock’s liking.


End file.
